


Son of a preacher man

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Religious Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Teenstrade, teenage love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Greg Lestrade es el hijo del pastor de la iglesia, Mycroft Holmes asiste a esa iglesia.





	Son of a preacher man

**Author's Note:**

> He estado escribiendo esto hace meses, es un one-shot algo largo, espero que les guste!!
> 
> Espero sus kudos y comentarios

Fic basado en canción del mismo título, versión de Tom Goss: https://youtu.be/wJStTqPmcMY

 

Greg Lestrade era el hijo de un pastor en una aclamada iglesia en una pequeña ciudad en las afueras de Londres. Casi todos los días, después de asistir a la escuela tenía que asistir a alguna actividad o grupo de la iglesia. Clases de Biblia los lunes, Grupo de Jóvenes los miércoles y viernes, los martes y jueves su padre le daba clases privadas, ya que quería que en algún momento se uniera a él como pastor de la iglesia, cómo había hecho su padre con él hace tantos años.

Aunque su vida estaba llena de religión, Greg no era feliz, no era ésta la vida que quería llevar. Quería ser un chico de diesisiete años, que salía a fiestas o con sus amigos al cine, pero su padre no estaba de acuerdo con cosas como el cine y mucho menos las fiestas donde decía que abundaba el pecado. Aunque desde que cumplió los quince años se había escapado a unas cuantas fiestas, había ido al cine con sus amigos, pero no era algo que sus padres aprobaran y nunca podía ser el mismo frente a ellos.

 

Mycroft Holmes era un chico de dieciséis años, nada normal en un pueblo muy pequeño para una mente tan grande, sus padres eran bastante religiosos pero él tenía sus dudas acerca de la religión y el Dios que veneraban, aún así sus padres le obligaban a asistir a la iglesia todos los domingos, también los miércoles y viernes al Grupo de Jóvenes. Aunque lo único que hacía en el grupo era anotar el comportamiento de los demás en una libreta, nadie lo molestaba y los líderes no le hacían preguntas, los domingos en la iglesia no atendía al sermón, observaba a las personas en la iglesia, había tanto que se podía saber de una persona según su comportamiento en la iglesia y Mycroft Holmes vivía por la información que podía guardar de otras personas, aunque nunca la utilizaba, solo le gustaba saber, el conocimiento era su Dios, aunque sus padres no lo aprobaran.

\-----------------------------

El domingo temprano, luego del desayuno salían sus padres, su hermanito y Greg a la iglesia, que estaba a unos pasos de su casa. Antes del culto, Greg le daba clases de biblia a los más chicos de la congregación mientras su padre se preparaba. Algunos días dejaba a los chicos jugar entre sí, algunos ni siquiera sabían leer aún. Esperaba ansioso que empezara el culto, porque había alguien a quien le gustaba ver. Era Mycroft, el hijo mayor de los Holmes, era extremadamente educado y bien portado, con su cabello rizado y rojizo, su cara llena de pecas hermosas. Aunque el chico jamás se había dado cuenta de que Greg lo observaba, de que era su persona favorita, aún sin conocerlo realmente. 

 

Al llegar a la iglesia, la señora Holmes tomó los asientos de siempre, Mycroft se sentaba en la silla de la esquina, justo al lado de su hermanito Sherlock, luego le seguía su mamá, junto a su papá. Eran los primeros en llegar y los últimos en irse, el señor Holmes disfrutaba de ayudar a organizar todo para el comienzo del culto mientras hablaba con el pastor Lestrade, quien todos decían era la persona más devota, incluso más que Lestrade senior. El pastor Lestrade había dedicado su vida entera al servicio de aquella iglesia y todos esperaban que su hijo Greg le siguiera los pasos muy pronto. Pero Mycroft sospechaba que el chico Lestrade no estaba cien por ciento de acuerdo con aquello, lo podía notar en cómo se comportaba en el Grupo de Jóvenes y los domingos en la iglesia. 

Luego de la prédica, algunas personas se paraban frente al altar y su padre oraba por ellos con toda la familia, ese dia Greg miró hacia la multitud aún sentada y vió al chico Holmes observandolo, entonces le sonrió con un pequeño asentimiento y disfrutó como el chico se sonrojó y cambió rápidamente su mirada al piso. El próximo domingo Greg observaba a su padre hablar con el señor Holmes y para su sorpresa fueron invitados a cenar ese mismo día a la residencia Holmes. Sonrió, emocionado, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Mycroft.

\----------------

—Todo debe quedar perfecto hoy. Es la primera vez que invito a Lestrade a cenar y aceptó.—

 

Su madre estaba en la cocina desde que llegaron de la iglesia, preparando la cena mientras su padre ordenaba el ya limpio comedor y la sala de estar.

 

—Mycroft, hubiera querido que te cortaras el cabello, ya está muy largo… Bueno, en la semana podemos encargarnos de eso, al menos peinalo hacia atrás, ¿si? Sherlock, tú también, querido.— su madre les decía mientras iba de aquí para allá en la cocina. Sherlock resopló y Mycroft sacudió su cabeza, indicandole a su hermano que no era momento para discutir con su madre. Ambos subieron a sus cuartos a prepararse para la cena. 

 

Cuando los Lestrade llegaron, la familia Holmes era toda sonrisa y amabilidad. La cena fue todo un éxito, los adultos se movieron a la sala de estar mientras la señora Holmes instó a Sherlock a llevar a Victor Lestrade al cuarto de juegos, dejando a Greg y Mycroft parados incómodamente frente al otro.  

 

—¿Que tal si damos una vuelta?—

 

—Mis padres no están de acuerdo con que salgamos después de las siete.—

 

—Bueno… no creo que se den cuenta… No diré nada si no dices nada—

 

Mycroft asintió, dudoso. Pero no tenía muchos amigos así que decidió ir con él, después de todo era el hijo del pastor ¿que daño le podría hacer?. Comenzó a caminar hacia la parte de atrás de la casa para salir por el patio. Greg estaba un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que estaba solo con aquel chico que observaba desde siempre, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero mientras Mycroft caminaba lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrar su mano, cuando el pelirrojo lo miró con sorpresa, el solo sonrió y continuó caminando, Mycroft no soltó su mano y eso era suficiente para el. 

\------------

 

Pasaron unos meses y al parecer se había convertido en una especie de tradición que los Lestrade visitaran a los Holmes, no solo los domingos, si no algunos días en semana o sábados. Al parecer, sus padres habían comenzado un tipo de negocio juntos y sus madres se llevaban de maravilla. Mientras tanto, Sherlock y Víctor jugaban felices, Mycroft y Greg disfrutaban del jardín trasero de los Holmes o salían a caminar por el pequeño pueblo, muchas veces terminaban sentados en el pasto de un parque cercano, lleno de árboles y áreas verdes abiertas. Se acostaban en la grama por horas. Uno de esos días, mientras Mycroft le explicaba a Greg el voto de celibato de los padres católicos y el porque él pensaba que no era una buena idea, acostados el uno al lado del otro  en el patio trasero de los Holmes.

 

Greg se levantó, tomando la mano del otro.

 

—Escuché que hay una fiesta a unas cuantas casas de aquí… deberíamos ir.—

 

—Gregory...—

 

—Todo va a estar bien, ¿confias en mi?—

 

Mirando a esos ojos chocolate, era imposible negarle algo a Greg, Mycroft  asintió sonriendo y Greg se levantó, apoyándose en su codo, se inclinó un poco y rozó sus labios con los de Mycroft, solo un pequeño roce que duró apenas unos segundos pero significó mucho para ambos. Al separarse ambos sonrieron y no hicieron falta palabras, ambos sabían los sentimientos del otro, habían pasado algunos meses maravillosos, Mycroft nunca había tenido amigos. Algunas veces pensaba cuán irónico era que el único chico que pudo ganar su confianza y su amistad fuera el hijo de un pastor, el único chico que, con su amistad derrumbó sus barreras y le enseñó a amar. Por que si, Mycroft amaba a Greg, sabía que lo amaría por siempre y que nunca, no importa que, dejaría de amarlo. 

\-------------

 

En la noche, Mycroft esperó que todos en la casa se durmieran para cambiarse la ropa y salir a la fiesta con Greg quien lo esperaba sentado en el techo al lado de su ventana y lo ayudó a bajar, en ningún momento sintió miedo mientras usaba la tubería ancha para agarrarse, confiaba en Greg plenamente. No estaba emocionado por el prospecto de una fiesta, si no por el tiempo que pasaría con Greg, lejos de sus padres, lejos de la casa y la iglesia. Greg se montó en la bicicleta y Mycroft se sentó en la parte de enfrente, cómo había visto tantas otras veces hacer a algunas personas.

\----------

 

En la fiesta no había nadie que reconociera, eran amigos de Greg del colegio, Mycroft iba a otro colegio donde lo preparaban para sus  _ A levels _  por lo que él no reconocía a nadie, excepto algunas caras que había visto en la iglesia. Greg en ningún momento se separó de Mycroft, no cuando algunas chicas le invitaban a bailar, no cuando le llamaban para hablar con él. Nunca soltó la mano de Mycroft y aquello lo hacía sentir en las nubes. 

 

—¿Quieres bailar?— le dijo al oído, para que pudiera escucharlo. Mycroft sintió cómo se sonrojaba, sentía las orejas calientes. Abrió los ojos como platos, no sabía bailar, nunca lo había hecho así que negó con la cabeza y Greg sonrió.

 

—Vamos… seguro que no eres tan malo… yo tampoco bailo seguido… será divertido.—

 

—Se van a burlar de mi...— 

 

—Yo me encargo de quien se burle de ti… ¿vamos?—

 

Respiró hondo y asintió, no podía negarle nada a Gregory Lestrade, cuando lo miraba directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa perfecta, era imposible decir no. Así que se dejó llevar, notó que Greg le asintió al chico de la música, que rápidamente sacó un disco de vinilo y lo puso, en unos segundos la canción cambió. Greg tomó ambas manos y comenzaron a moverse a lo que Mycroft pensaba no era para nada el ritmo de la música pero igual copiaba los locos movimientos de Greg, quien sonreía y cantaba en voz alta. Greg se movió, situándose detrás de Mycroft, sus manos en las caderas del pelirrojo y su mentón apoyado en el hombro, se acercó a su oído, cantando un poco más bajo para que Mycroft lo escuchara. 

 

_ What can I say? _

_ Because I want to be your boyfriend. _

 

Mycroft abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir. Aquello parecía realmente como una petición… pero quizás solo cantaba, dejó de moverse sin darse cuenta y Greg continuó moviendo sus caderas.

 

_ What do you say? _

 

Al decir aquello, Greg lo abrazó, apretando sus caderas y le beso suavemente en el cuello, Mycroft se volteó y Greg sonreía nerviosamente, era obvio que no era simplemente una canción así que Mycroft solo asintió y Greg sonrió, sin nada de nerviosismo esta vez, juntando sus labios en un suave y corto beso, Greg soltó sus caderas y agarró sus manos una vez más y lo llevó afuera, donde había menos personas, lo abrazó y lo besó nuevamente, esta vez el beso comenzó suave pero se volvió desesperado rápidamente, un beso para nada perfecto, choque de dientes y posiciones incómodas, pero consiguieron encontrar un ritmo perfecto para ambos.

 

Después de ese día, ambos fueron inseparables. Luego de la iglesia los domingos, salían a un parque cerca. Uno de esos días de juegos y besos a escondidas en el parque, ambos estaban tomando aire en el pasto, Greg miraba a Mycroft sonriendo, deleitándose cómo los rizos ya le habían crecido un poco más abajo del mentón, cómo el sol se reflejaba en las claras pestañas, simplemente no había nadie tan perfecto como su Mycroft.

 

—¿Sabes algo?— le dijo, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ambos.

Mycroft simplemente lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de cubrirse del sol.

 

—Te amo...eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.—

 

Mycroft sonrió y Greg notó cómo las mejillas se le ponían rojas como fresa, se inclinó y lo besó dulcemente, ambos acomodándose para hacer el beso más placentero. No sabía cómo había terminado así, encima de Greg, sus muslos a cada lado de los del moreno, mientras se besaban y sus caderas se movían, sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero no quería parar, pero debían parar, aunque no hubiera nadie en esa parte del parque, siempre existía la posibilidad de ser vistos, así que se separó, tratando de recuperar la respiración normal, sentándose al lado de Greg, que no estaba mucho mejor que el. Sintió cómo el otro se sentaba también a su lado, poniendo una mano en su muslo.

 

—Deberíamos regresar.—

 

Mycroft asintió y detuvo a Greg que estaba poniéndose de pie, agarrando su muñeca para que este lo mirara.

 

—Yo tambien te amo...—

 

Greg sonrió abiertamente y lo ayudó a pararse, dándole un casto beso antes de regresar a la realidad. Al llegar a la casa de Greg, se despidieron con un apretón de manos, ya que sus padres estaban en el balcón. 

 

—¿Puedes escaparte esta noche?—

 

Mycroft sonrió y ni siquiera lo pensó antes de asentir. 

 

Al entrar a la casa su padre lo tomó del brazo y lo miró seriamente.

 

—Te fuiste temprano hoy de las actividades dominicales, estas pasando bastante tiempo con el chico Holmes.—

 

Greg no le contestó, no sabia que se suponia significaba aquello.

 

—Amor, dejalo… es bueno que tenga amigos de su edad.—

 

Greg sonrió, salió del agarre de su padre y fue a su cuarto.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Al llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto aun sentía los labios de Greg en los suyos, sus manos acariciándolo. Aún sentía esa emoción en su estómago y su pecho, aún sentía un poco de miedo a ser vistos por alguien. Sentía un tirón en la parte baja del estómago que le decia que queria mas, que no era suficiente, que necesitaba tener a Greg consigo siempre. 

 

En la noche, luego de que todos se fueran a dormir, Greg tocó a la ventana de Mycroft, ya Mycroft era un experto subiendo y bajando desde su cuarto y ambos salieron de alli en la bicicleta de Greg, donde ya Mycroft se montaba en la parte delantera sin problemas. Esos momentos en donde el pueblo dormía y no se escuchaba nada, solo las gomas de la bicicleta en el pavimento y algunos pájaros nocturnos con sus cantos, eran los momentos favoritos de ambos. Donde no tenían miedo de que los miraran, no corrían riesgos, solo eran ellos dos, la noche y sus conversaciones hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Mycroft sabía todo de Greg, sabia que queria entrar al MET en lugar de quedarse a ayudar en la iglesia, sabía que quería vivir en Londres, donde estaba seguro que podría ayudar más personas, donde su padre no tuviera control de su vida y sabia que en unos meses Greg cumpliria diesiocho años, la edad minima para entrar a la academia y sabía que Greg había estudiado duro para pasar el primer examen.  

 

Greg sabía que Mycroft quería estudiar en Oxford, que quería hacer la diferencia en el Gobierno, que tenía muchas ideas sobre cómo las cosas debían ser en este. Pasaba horas contándole a Greg de los tantos cambios que necesitaban hacerse para que todos pudieran vivir una vida cómoda y sin necesidades. Greg adoraba escucharlo y Mycroft adoraba escuchar cómo Greg anhelaba correr las calles de Londres, resolviendo crímenes y ayudando a las personas. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

—Greg, ve al armario en la oficina y busca la sábana blanca, la voy a usar hoy en la predica.—

 

—Si, señor.— 

 

Era uno de esos días de la semana donde hacían un culto especial, ya ni recordaba si este era de sanación o lo que fuera, había pasado toda la madrugada con Mycroft y aun no se le quitaba el sueño, ya que lo despertaron temprano, en un día sin escuela, para que ayudara en la iglesia. En esos momentos llegaban los Holmes, como siempre más temprano que los demas, asi que le hizo señas a Mycroft para que lo siguiera a la parte de atrás. Mycroft saludó al señor Lestrade y siguió su camino, siguiendo a Greg, cuando entró a la oficina, no lo vio, justo cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para salir, sintió unas manos en su cintura y fue jalado al pequeño armario de almacenamiento en la oficina.

 

—¿Que haces, Gregory?—  Le dijo en un susurro.

 

—He estado pensando en ti...—

 

—¡Nos vimos hace apenas unas horas!—

 

—¿Eso quiere decir que no has pensado en mi?—

 

—No dije eso...— le dijo, un sonrojo apoderándose de su rostro, Greg se acercó un poco más para besarlo con urgencia.

 

—Hay algo que quiero probar...— le dijo y se arrodilló frente a él, empujándolo un poco contra la pequeña pared.

 

—¿Que haces?— su voz un poco temblorosa mientras Greg desabrochaba sus pantalones, miraba hacia arriba con una media sonrisa.

 

—Quiero… quiero...—

 

Mycroft solo asintió cuando se dió cuenta que Greg no sabia que decir, ayudandolo a quitar sus tirantes para bajar su pantalón. No sabia por que a Greg se la habia ocurrido eso en ese momento, allí, donde podría entrar su padre en cualquier momento, pero no le importaba, comenzaba a sentir una sensación en su estómago, sabía que era excitación. Greg comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de sus pantaloncillos y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, tratando de controlar su respiración. Antes de que pudiera pensar algo más coherente su miembro casi erecto fue envuelto en la calidez de la boca de su novio… su novio… si, Greg era su novio, era suyo y él no tenía problemas en decir que él era de Greg. Soltó un pequeño gemido y se atrevió a mirar a Greg, que movía su cabeza arriba y abajo, rápidamente y sin siquiera pensarlo agarró el castaño cabello del otro y se corrió, Greg aún moviéndose, ahora suavemente hasta que no pudo más y lo jaló para sacarlo. El castaño sonrió de medio lado y pasó su lengua por sus labios, tomó la sábana blanca que había ido a buscar y limpió a su novio con ella, luego lo ayudó a vestirse nuevamente. Mycroft lo miró, sonriendo y se acercó para darle un beso.

 

—Eso fue… urm… fue algo, definitivamente.—

 

Greg sonrió y le volvió a besar.

 

—Supongo que te gustó, a mi también me gustó… ¿quizás luego...podemos…?—

 

Mycroft asintió y salió del armario, caminando hasta el patio de la iglesia, dándole unos minutos a Greg para que llevara la ahora no tan limpia sábana a su padre. En el patio estaba Sherlock jugando con Victor, lo miró detenidamente y se le acercó.

 

—¿Que hacias con Lestrade en el armario?— 

 

Mycroft rodó los ojos.

 

—¿Me viste en el armario?—

 

—No… pero...—

 

—Entonces… ¿tienes pruebas?—

 

—No, yo solo...es obvio que estabas allí, lo sabes.—

 

—Lockie...—

 

—No le diré a nadie.—

 

—Gracias.— le acarició los rizos oscuros y caminó hasta la entrada de la iglesia, donde su padre colgaba unas decoraciones.

 

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—

 

—¡Mycroft! Estaba buscándote, si ven, ayúdame con esto.—

 

—Estaba asegurandome que Sherlock estuviera bien.— mintió, pero debía decir algo antes de que su padre supusiera algo, o quizás no debió decir nada, estaba muy nervioso por todo aquello, pero emocionado y algo relajado también. Su mente distraída, pensando en las veces que había hecho aquello él mismo, con los catalogos de ropa interior masculina, no pudo evitar una sonrisa; Greg fue mucho mejor que todas aquellas veces juntas y definitivamente quería hacerlo nuevamente.

 

Esa noche, fue él quien entró a escondidas a la habitación de Greg, dando gracias que fuera en un primer piso, porque estaba tan nervioso que seguro sus sudorosas manos no podrían aguantar bien tuberia alguna para subir. La ventana estaba media abierta, la deslizó hacia arriba y entró sigilosamente al cuarto, donde su novio dormía plácidamente. Miró alrededor, era la primera vez que entraba allí, era un desorden y las paredes estaban pintadas de diferentes colores, era muy Gregory y a pesar de la diferencia con su habitación completamente blanca y gris claro, le gustaba, representaba lo que amaba de su novio.  Se sentó a su lado y lo sacudió para despertarlo.

 

—Gregory...— susurró, despertando al otro, que saltó al otro lado de la cama mientras Mycroft tapaba su boca para que no despertara a sus padres o a su hermano.

 

—¡Mycroft!— exclamó, un sonido amortiguado por la mano del pelirrojo.

 

—Shhh… voy a sacar mi mano y no puedes hacer ruido, o nos meterás en problemas.— Greg asintió y Mycroft sacó su mano suavemente, sustituyendolas con sus labios, comenzando un suave pero seguro beso al que Greg respondió enseguida, cuando tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire, juntaron sus frentes y rozaron sus narices.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí?—

 

—No podía dejar de pensar en ti… en lo que pasó en la iglesia.—

 

Greg sonrió, orgulloso.

 

—Yo tampoco...—

 

—Entonces… ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?—

 

—¿Aquí?—

 

—¿Es peor que en la iglesia?—

 

—Supongo que no.— le contestó soltando una risita.

 

Mycroft se removió, un poco nervioso, esto era diferente ya que lo había tomado por sorpresa en la iglesia, pero no sabia que hacer realmente, por suerte Greg tomó el mando y de alguna manera movió a Mycroft a su lugar en la cama, poniéndose de pie para poner el seguro a lo que Mycroft agradeció, ya que no había pensado en ello. El castaño sonrió y Mycroft se quedó embobado por la hermosa vista que tenía de su chico bañado en luz de luna aunque pronto fue sacado de su viaje cuando las manos frías de Greg tocaron su estómago y viajaron a sus caderas para bajar sus pantalones, lo miró a los ojos y tomó sus manos.

 

—Pensé que yo...— le empezó a decir pero Greg sacudió la cabeza, acariciándolo por encima de sus pantaloncillos, su miembro empezaba a endurecerse bajo la mano de Greg y aún no lo tocaba directamente. Repentinamente le bajo los pantalones junto con su ropa interior y comenzó a tocarlo suavemente, Mycroft se apoyó de sus codos para poder mirarlo y Greg continuaba sus suaves caricias. Mycroft cerró los ojos y se tumbó en la almohada que olía a Greg, los abrió cuando sintió los labios de Greg en los suyos. Greg sonrió y se movió un poco, sacando de debajo de su almohada un pequeño frasco de crema, Mycroft lo miró enarcando una ceja. 

 

—¿Que? No me digas que no tienes una...—

 

—No dije nada...—

 

—Es que pienso demasiado en ti...—

 

Mycroft sonrió y mordió su labio inferior.

 

—¿Si?—

 

—Si, todas las noches, My...—

 

Mycroft se sonrojó, pensando en todas las noches que Greg pasaba allí, donde mismo estaba, tocándose mientras pensaba en él. Recordando las veces que él mismo lo hacía mientras pensaba en Greg.  El momentáneo frío en su erección lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, cuando miró hacia abajo se dió cuenta que Greg se había quitado sus pajamas y estaba usando la crema para bombear suavemente, esparciendo esta por el miembro erecto del pelirrojo, unos segundos después, se montó a horcajadas y juntó sus miembros, usando su mano para bombearse a la vez, haciendo a Mycroft arquear su espalda y morder sus labios para evitar soltar sonido alguno. Greg colocó una mano al lado de la cabeza de Mycroft como soporte y se inclinó para besarlo suavemente, su otra mano seguía moviéndose, ahora rápidamente, alrededor de los miembros erectos de ambos. Mycroft le respondió el beso, desesperado por más, mucho más; sentía cómo se iba acercando más y más al orgasmo, pero no quería que terminara tan pronto, cerró los ojos.

 

Greg estaba también al borde del orgasmo, ver a su novio tan relajado y excitado lo empujó a terminar más rápido de lo que quería. Todas sus fantasías se quedaban cortas en comparación de lo que sentía en ese momento, lo que veía en ese momento era la persona mas hermosa del universo entero y era suyo, la vista se le nubló por unos segundos, los cuales se sintieron eternos. Cuando pudo enfocar nuevamente y mirar a su novio, éste estaba con el brazo en la boca, mordiendo fuertemente para ahogar los gemidos que salían sin su permiso mientras el orgasmo lo llevaba allá donde Greg había estado. Comenzó a besarle la frente, las mejillas, el cuello, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, hasta que al fin, soltó ambos miembros y se tumbó al lado de Mycroft, abrazandolo por la cintura. 

 

Ambos quedaron rendidos hasta que la luz del sol despertó a Mycroft temprano en la mañana, era lunes y debía presentarse al colegio, se levantó sobresaltado, empujando a Greg que estaba enroscado alrededor de él. Su novio tenía un sueño muy pesado y no se levantó. Le dió un beso en la mejilla y le dejó una nota para verse en la tarde después del colegio y salió de allí, rezando a un dios en el que no creía que sus padres no se hubieran dado cuenta de su ausencia. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Estaba en la clase de matemáticas cuando un chico rubio un grado más alto que él entró al salón de clases y le dijo al profesor que necesitaban a Mycroft Holmes en la oficina. Preocupado, pensando que Sherlock había hecho alguna travesura, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo de alli. Trató de ignorar al chico rubio y seguir directo a la oficina pero lo tomó por el brazo para detenerlo.

 

—Tranquilo Holmes, todo está bien. Greg está esperándote afuera.—

 

—¿Que?—

 

—Greg me envió, ve afuera, te está esperando.— 

Sin decir nada más, salió, sonriendo cuando vió a su novio esperándolo en la bicicleta con una sonrisa hermosa en el rostro.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí?, Gregory?—

 

—Te extrañaba.—

 

—Estaba en matematicas...—

 

—Lo se y se cuanto amas las matemáticas PERO creo que un dia sin ellas no te hará daño, quiero mostrarte un lugar.—

 

—¿Donde?—

 

—Es una sorpresa.—

 

Mycroft enarcó una ceja pero se subió a la bicicleta después de darle un beso a Greg. 

 

El camino no fue muy largo, el sitio que Greg quería mostrarle era cerca del parque al que siempre iban, había un pequeño lago escondido entre los árboles, era temprano y no había nadie en los alrededores, cuando se acercaron más Mycroft pudo notar que había una sábana en la grama con una canasta. 

 

Greg nunca dejaba de impresionarlo, quería que aquel momento durara para siempre. Ellos dos, solos sin ningún ruido más que el de los pájaros en los árboles y los patos en el pequeño lago. Greg había llevado sandwiches y jugos, dulces y chocolates. Después de terminar los sandwiches, Greg se acostó en la sábana, con la cabeza de Mycroft en su estómago, mientras acariciaba los pelirrojos rizos que tanto le gustaban. Se detuvo por unos segundos y Mycroft hizo un sonido entre inquisitivo y quejido.

 

—¿Algo que quieras decir?— le dijo Greg, aún sin mover la mano, riéndose entre dientes. 

 

—¿Yo? Para nada, estoy perfectamente bien.— le contestó el pelirrojo.

 

—Yo si quiero decir algo...— miró hacia abajo y Mycroft le miró con el ceño fruncido, sin duda esperando lo peor. 

 

— Yo… sabes que quiero hacer el examen para el MET...—

 

Mycroft se sentó para mirarlo de frente, intentaba que su cara no mostrara la tristeza que sentía, ya que a pesar de que quería que Gregory fuera feliz, sabía que si él se iba a la ciudad, lo que tenían terminará. 

 

—Si...—

 

—He buscado información y el año entrante podré tomar el examen, la respuesta se tarda como máximo un mes.—

 

Mycroft sonrió. 

 

—Me alegra que estés cerca de lograr eso que tanto quieres.—

 

—La cuestión es… Si me mudo a Londres… yo...—

 

Mycroft no lo dejó hablar.

 

—Lo sé, tendremos que terminar.—

 

Greg abrió los ojos, cómo asustado.

 

—¡No, no no! No es eso lo que quería decir… esto es difícil… yo...—

 

—No hablemos de eso ahora Gregory… llévame a casa, ¿si?—

 

Greg asintió, sin saber qué decir. Era difícil hablar de todo aquello y quería decirle a Mycroft que si estaba dispuesto a vivir con él, pero sabía que eso sería imposible, mejor no decir nada. Recogieron las cosas y las sábanas en silencio y lo metieron en una mochila, la canasta colgando del manubrio de la bicicleta, donde Mycroft se sentaba. El camino de vuelta a casa de Mycroft era corto, cuando llegaron simplemente se bajó y entró a la casa, Greg se quedó mirando la puerta por un rato y cuando vio a Mycroft moverse dentro de su cuarto por la ventana, se marchó, con un nudo en la garganta y los pensamientos en ojos color cielo y cabello color fuego.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

El resto de la semana ninguno de los dos se escapó en la noche para verse cómo hacían la mayoría de los días. Ambos tenían mucho que pensar, en el futuro tanto juntos como separados. Y así pasó la semana y llegó el domingo. Mycroft intentó quedarse en su casa pero su padre le obligó a alistarse con un discurso sobre ser buen cristiano y cómo no iba a permitir que su hijo no lo fuera. Mycroft no quiso decirle que no creía en su Dios, solo crearia mas problemas y terminaria con las manos del pastor y toda la congregación en su cabeza, orando para que recapacitara y los demonios que sabía que no existían pero que ellos aseguraban lo habian poseido salieran de su cuerpo. 

 

Cuando llegaron a la iglesia, en lugar de ir en busca de Greg, Mycroft se quedó afuera, hablando con Sherlock o al menos intentando. Luego entraron, sus padres ya estaban sentados en los asientos usuales, Mycroft y Sherlock tomaron asiento, en pocos minutos comenzará el culto. Cómo siempre, Mycroft miraba alrededor, observando a todos, esta vez intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no mirar a donde Gregory se sentaba, siempre en la extrema derecha en la fila de enfrente. Pensaba que habian pasado horas cuando sintió a Sherlock presionar el codo en sus costillas, lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y Sherlock le hizo señas para que escuchara al pastor Lestrade.

 

—La homosexualidad es pecado, no se puede ser cristiano y estar de acuerdo con el homosexualismo...— 

 

Trató de escuchar, pero las palabras del pastor se escuchaban lejanas cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gregory, quien estaba mirándolo fijamente, esbozo una media sonrisa y Mycroft no podía entender cómo podía reír, cuando su padre estaba diciendo esas cosas.

 

—...es una aberración, es nuestro deber como cristianos hablar sobre el perdón, hablar sobre el arrepentimiento.— 

 

Más de la mitad de la iglesia aclamaba mientras su padre decía esas cosas, sin saber que él estaba enamorado de Mycroft Holmes, ¿cómo podría el amor ser una aberración? Miró a Mycroft y en unos minutos sus miradas se encontraron, entonces se dio cuenta que la pasada semana había sido un error, había malgastado el tiempo pensando si era correcto o no visitarlo, cuando era bastante claro que con Mycroft lo correcto no importaba, lo importante era el, tenerlo cerca, hablar con él… besarlo. Entonces se dió cuenta, o más bien reafirmó que quería pasar toda su vida junto a aquel chico, sin importar lo que dijeran los demás, entonces le sonrió, Mycroft lo miró confundido.

 

Al final del sermón la familia Lestrade se paraba en la puerta cómo de costumbre para saludar a la congregación a la salida, en este dia mucha gente tenía algo que decir y cuando Greg vió a Mycroft pasar por enfrente de él, su mirada le decir que quería hablarle, asi que salio detras de el, dejando a su familia en la puerta saludando y hablando con las personas a la salida. 

 

Mycroft lo esperaba en la parte trasera de la iglesia, Greg se le acercó sonriendo y tomó sus manos. 

 

—Gregory...— Mycroft se removió, incómodo, tratando de soltarse del agarre pero Greg no lo dejó.

 

—Mirame, por favor...—

 

Mycroft alzó su cabeza suavemente, sus ojos estaban tristes, algo que Greg no quería ver nunca más.

 

—My...creo que hemos sido unos tontos en estos últimos días… yo… yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no importa donde, no importa cuánto tenga que esperar. Ni siquiera me importa la academia, si te tengo a mi lado.— 

 

— Gregory… no voy a permitir que abandones tus metas por mi.— 

 

Le dijo en un tono serio, pero por dentro se sentía bien al escuchar aquellas palabras, aunque era cierto, no permitiría que Greg abandonara sus metas y sueños por quedarse con él cuando ni siquiera podían ser abiertos con su relación. 

 

— No hablemos de eso ahora, por favor… solo quiero… solo quiero besarte, te extrañé.— 

Mycroft sonrió, asintiendo. Greg se acercó, colocando una de sus manos en las caderas del otro, juntando sus labios en un suave y dulce beso. Un beso que le decía cuánto lo había extrañado, cuanto lo amaba, lleno de promesas de un futuro, no se dieron cuenta cómo acabaron en la grama, Mycroft encima de Greg mientras se besaban, aún suavemente. Ambos olvidaron donde estaban hasta que Mycroft sintió cómo lo agarraban del cuello de la camiseta y tiraban de él, el señor Lestrade estaba hecho una furia, empujó a Mycroft, quien cayó al suelo; tomó a Greg por el cuello de la camiseta pero este se soltó para ayudar a Mycroft, el señor Lestrade continuaba gritando, separando a Greg de Mycroft sin este poder ayudarlo, Mycroft se puso de pie y ambos fueron arrastrados dentro de la iglesia, a la oficina del pastor, mientras este gritaba y acusaba de pecadores.

 

— ¡Pecadores! Una abominación, no puedo creer que ustedes dos hagan esto. Tanta educación religiosa y con esto me pagas, no puedo creerlo y tu Mycroft, llamaré a tus padres, no te quiero cerca de mi hijo nunca más, tú lo has corrompido, ¡MARICA!.—

 

Mycroft no podía contener las lágrimas, Greg gritaba por encima de su padre, pero él no lo escuchaba, no sabía lo que decía, sabía que esto iba a terminar mal, nunca debió permitir que Gregory le tomara la mano hace meses atrás, aquella primera vez.  No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, sus padre entraron a la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo, su padre le tomó del brazo mientras su madre lloraba y gritaba, cómo la había avergonzado y decepcionado, la mamá de Gregory lloraba en una esquina, el señor Lestrade no la dejaba acercarse a su hijo. 

 

—¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?— gritaba la señora Holmes, mientras su padre lo zarandeaba y lo insultaba.

 

—¡No puedo creer que mi hijo sea un marica! ¡UN PECADOR!— 

 

Mycroft no escuchaba nada, las lágrimas continuaban cayendo en las mejillas sin parar, mientras su madre gritaba y su padre lo zarandeaba, lo jalaba fuera de la oficina y lo guiaba,  como si no pudiera caminar por sí mismo, hasta el auto. Sherlock estaba ya dentro del auto, tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba claramente molesto, no estaba seguro de si era con él, pero por el momento no quería hablar, no podía, las palabras no se formaban y lo unico que podia hacer era llorar. Su padres seguían gritando, Sherlock les gritaba pero no podía escuchar a nadie, solo podía pensar en su Gregory, en cómo aquello se acabó antes de que pudieran tomar cualquier decisión, fue tonto creer que podrían ser felices, la felicidad no era para personas como él.

\-------------------------------------

 

Su padre continuaba insultandolo, le había dicho cuán decepcionado estaba, que tenía que arrepentirse de sus pecados, le prohibió acercarse a su hermano y le prohibió sentarse a la mesa con ellos. Incluso intentó pegarle, pero su madre se interpuso y le instó a encerrarse en su cuarto. Durante varios días no pudo salir de la casa, ni siquiera lo dejaron ir al colegio, su padre lo vigilaba todo el tiempo, tenía que hablar con Mycroft. Cuando al fin lo dejaron ir al colegio, su padre lo llevaba y lo buscaba, prohibiendo el uso de su bicicleta.  _ No voy a permitir que veas a ese chico Holmes nunca más. _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Solo Sherlock le dirigía la palabra en estos días, le había dicho que había sido Víctor T. Lestrade quien le dijo al pastor que él y Greg estaban en la parte de atrás de la iglesia, es por eso que Sherlock estaba enojado cuando entró al auto aquel dia, habia entrado a la cocina, quería hablar con su madre, pedirle disculpas por todo lo que había hecho, no quería ser una decepción para su familia, no quería amar a quien amaba, pero no podía evitarlo. El sonido de la cerámica en el suelo fue tenue, solo escuchaba los sollozos de su madre, culpandolo de la vergüenza, hablando de mudanza, de los negocios que tenía su padre con el Pastor Lestrade. Mycroft se arrodilló para recoger el plato que su madre había tirado, cortándose la rodilla y un dedo, ya que sus manos temblaban, su madre salió de la cocina llorando y Mycroft se quedó a limpiar aquel desastre, al cabo de unos minutos solo podía llorar, hasta que llegó Sherlock con una escoba y lo ayudó, luego le limpió las manos y le curó las heridas, no sabía que haría sin su hermano, era la única persona en este momento que le ayudaba y comprendía, Greg había desaparecido, estaba solo otra vez; había hecho aquello que dijo que nunca haría. 

 

De vuelta a su cuarto se sentía impotente, se sentía muy pequeño, nada valía la pena. No quería ser una decepción para su familia, pero eso era y no podía soportarlo. Nunca pensó sentirse así nuevamente y no quería pensar que su felicidad dependía de otras personas, siempre pensó que tenía el control, que a pesar de las circunstancias, él tenía el control de su vida, no es así. 

\----------------------------------

 

Su cumpleaños se acercaba y jamás se había sentido tan solo. Su padre no le dirigía la palabra, solo cuando iba a orar sobre su cabeza, pidiendo perdón en su nombre, un perdón que él no pensaba era necesario pedir, ¿Cómo era posible que amar fuera un pecado? Si de algo tenía que pedir perdón era por no hacer nada por ver a Mycroft y es que con la vigilancia constante de su padre, era imposible. 

 

Era domingo, su cumpleaños y le dolía pensar que no vería a Mycroft, no había asistido a la iglesia desde aquel día y su padre había prometido que toda la iglesia oraría por él, para que se “curara” y Dios le perdonara. Se sentía como un extraño en su propia casa, mucho más de lo que siempre fue. Incluso su padre había tratado de pegarle, pero su mamá lo defendió, pero él sabía que era eso todo lo que ella haría, no se atrevería a desafiar a su esposo. Sin pensarlo comenzó a hacer un bulto, la verdad no tenía mucho que quisiera tener si iba a comenzar una nueva vida, ni la ropa que usaba para complacer a sus padres, ni los libros, nada. Solo tenía un par de camisetas y pantalones, ropa interior y los libros y panfletos de la academia; no sabía que iba a hacer, pero sintió la necesidad de tenerlo listo.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

No había mucho que pudiera hacer, no tenía amigos, era una decepción para sus padres y la única persona que le quería era su hermano, pero Sherlock podría continuar sin él. Contemplaba sus opciones, una más descabellada que la otra. Terminar su vida no era algo que hubiera pensado estaría en sus opciones jamas, pero por mas que lo pensaba, la idea de hacerlo se volvía más fuerte en su mente, sabía como hacerlo rapido, entendía cómo funcionaba el cuerpo humano mejor  que cualquier chico de su edad. Pero Greg no salía de su mente… hoy era su cumpleaños, quería verlo uno última vez, aunque fuera de lejos. Salió de su cuarto, no había nadie en su casa; Salió de la casa directamente a la iglesia, donde seguramente Greg estaría, cuando entró, asomándose por la puerta para no ser visto, Greg estaba parado al frente, su padre y dos hombres mas tenian sus manos encima de él, orando mientras toda la iglesia extendía sus manos, orando también, sin pensarlo entró, miraba directamente a Greg sin darse cuenta  que todos habían notado su presencia y habían volteado a mirarlo, entonces Greg abrió los ojos, llenos de lágrimas y corrió a donde él, la mamá de Greg le dió una mirada de apoyo cuando éste pasó por su lado, lo cual le dió fuerzas para hacer lo que debía. 

 

Se abrazaron fuertemente por un rato, sin importar las escandalosas miradas de todos en la iglesia, incluyendo los señores Holmes, el señor Lestrade tenía una mirada asesina, pero Mycroft sabía que no haría nada frente a todos en la iglesia. 

 

—Perdon, perdon, perdon… debi buscarte… Te amo— le susurraba Greg al oído mientras se abrazaban.

 

—Te amo...— le respondió Mycroft, entonces se separaron, ambos sonriendo, se tomaron de la mano y salieron de la iglesia a paso firme, una vez el largo pasillo terminó salieron corriendo. 

 

—¿A donde vamos?— soltó Mycroft.

 

—¿Quieres mudarte conmigo? Estaremos juntos por siempre, vayamos a Londres, podremos hacer realidad todo lo que queramos—

 

Mycroft lo miró seriamente, tenía edad suficiente cómo para considerarse mayor de edad, aunque no sería fácil conseguir trabajo y habían miles de cosas en su contra, pero Greg sonreía, esa sonrisa que le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, no importa las necesidades que pasaran, lo lograrían juntos. Así que asintió, Greg entró a su casa y tomó una mochila de su cuarto, dejando las llaves adentro, luego fueron a casa de Mycroft, no sabia que llevar, así que tomo un poco de ropa y unos libros y salieron de allí. 

 

Londres los esperaba y aunque no tenían un plan, él cuidaría de Mycroft y su pelirrojo cuidaria de el, quizas tendrian que vivir en un hostal por un tiempo, pero trabajaría arduamente para darle lo mejor, estudiaría duro para entrar a la academia. Sus padres no iban a dictar su futuro, sus vidas comenzaban ahora.

 

Juntos… siempre. 

  
  
  


 


End file.
